You Know I Love You, Right?
by BabyBlu47
Summary: PG-13 for an iffy scene. I'm not taking any chances. Any who..Relena is killed and the Gundam pilots visit her funeral. Heero sees her 'ghost' and it has a very important message to send to him. R&R PURTY PLEASE!


You Know I Love You, Right?  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
  
  
Peace was a state of mind restored in some manifested nations of the universe. In other's peace and glory mingled like salt and an open wound.   
Until then, Mobile suits were never thought of for war purposes. People fought the battles in Political debates and tests of wordly strength. Leading the battle was the infamous Relena Peacecraft. She was a hero to almost everyone and a role model for young girls striving in the times.   
Everywhere you looked, someone was talking about her. But today, THe news was grim. Imagine yourself standing in front of a beautiful mansion. Black limos and somber looking people gathered near the entrance.  
A black and white limo pulled up at the gate, making the quiet bystanders turn and watch who had arrived. The door opened slowly. The still young looking Heero Yuy got out, black sunglasses covering his emotiong-toiled eyes. Following him were the other gundam pilots: Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Wufei Cheng. Even the discriminist looked sad.   
Zechs Marquise walked up to the group of five, easily looking into their now grown and adult eyes.  
"Thank you for coming." He said. Though his face was still etched in the stone glare, his mouth seemed to be a bit more curved and his eyes were red and slightly puffed. Behind him his wife Ltn. Noin stood gripping her young son's hand, Zechs Jr. (AN: Sorry the name's kinda dumb but I was OUT of ideas!)  
"Where is she?" Heero asked. Zechs' eyes narrowed at his comment. So cold and so uncaring. For those who had feelings and an unreasoning mind, They would have taken the statement the wrong way. But Zechs. He knew Heero meant well. The Perfect Soldier was harshly trained. It was hard to break from rules so strictly set upon you.  
"She taught you how to live Heero. You know where she is." Zechs calmly motioned for them to follow him. Flowers, pictures, and slowly dieing candles adorned the gateway and the fence.   
"I can't believe..Relena is dead." Duo murmered. Heero didn't say anything. His mind was conflicting too much. Too many emotions seemed to be swirling endlessly in his head. He was there when the gun blew it deadly piece of silver. Yes..It was a silver bullet with her initals ingraved carefully on the end.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Whew! What a speech!" Relena spoke to him as she passed off to the side of the curtain. Her blue eyes searched his body language.  
"What?" He asked her. She shook her head.   
"I'm tired. That's all. Let's go home." She brushed his hand making him blush.   
"Relena. I'm your-"  
"Your my bodyguard. I know." She smirked at his words.   
"Yes." He repeated her meaning.   
"Heero..You know that I love you, right?" It made him start to walk off. His Tuxedo was making him feel weird and uncomfortable. Then..It all ended. Blood spattered against the back of his head as the bullet pierced the back of her head and shot right through. She died instantly. Pools of the crimson liquid poured from her.  
"RELENA! NO!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Heero hadn't realized he had stopped right then. He was staring at the picture of the girl that made his heart flutter. He didn't want to believe that she was in the casket just in the next room. He didn't want to believe that the last words she spoke were directed towards him in a loving manner. He destroyed her, didn't he?  
"Heero?" Quatre walked up next to him.  
"I was her bodyguard. I was supposed to protect her." With that he fled to the rose garden she sat in. He almost saw her by the fountain. He thought he saw her walking by him, brushing up against his shoulder. She was everywhere doing everything she used to.  
"Heero. Buddy..It wasn't your fault. No one detected the guy." Duo was beside him. Was it Duo? He turned and she was standing behind Duo, weaving roses into her hair. She caught his gaze and smiled. He read her lips.  
"Heero..You know that I love you, right?" Heero's breath caught in his throat. Hallucinations..They were all Hallucinatons. Were they?  
"Buddy? You..okay?" Duo tried talking to him but he backed up sitting down abruptly on the fountain's edge.  
"Relena.." She was sitting next to him now. He could actually feel her hand upon his.  
"Heero..You know that I love you, right? And You know that you love me. I'll be fine Heero. I'll be waiting for you." He watched as she dissapeared a smile on her face. Before her image completely left his eyesight, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his his. When he opened his eyes, She was gone and only 8 words remained in his mind:  
  
  
"Relena...You know that I love you, right?"  
  
LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? I DUN CARE REVIEW ANYWAY! This was oringinally supposed to be a starting chapter of a fic but I loved it so much I turned it into it's own stoooory! ^-^ Luv, Baby Blu 47  
  
  
  



End file.
